<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>see my gift and know your worth (and we want to share with everyone) by sammyspreadyourwings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255074">see my gift and know your worth (and we want to share with everyone)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings'>sammyspreadyourwings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Queen Prompts [64]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Promises, Ridge Farm, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:41:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Freddie gives Roger a gift to start fufilling a promise Roger doesn't remember.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, John Deacon &amp; Brian May</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Queen Prompts [64]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1265597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>see my gift and know your worth (and we want to share with everyone)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt fill.<br/>Maybe background Breaky... but they're probably still pining.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roger watches Brian and Deaky launch thinly veiled insults at each other. They’re play fighting because they’re still tangled up with each other on the couch. Freddie’s piano playing floats into the room. He bobs his head to the mystery rhythm.</p>
<p>Deaky tugs on a curl and Brian squawks. They fall from the couch and wrestle with each other. Roger tucks his legs under him when they roll towards him. Freddie, who must’ve heard the crash, watches with fond exasperation. Roger laughs.</p>
<p>Brian pins Deaky but quickly loses his perch. Deaky preens at Brian’s annoyed look. One day Brian will learn that he’s the least athletically inclined of the band. Freddie skips around the pair and wraps his arms around Roger.</p>
<p>“Silly boys,” he coos.</p>
<p>Somehow Brian frees himself and slinks back to the couch where he pouts.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Roger agrees.</p>
<p>When John simply moves over to the couch to sit on Brian, Roger loses it. He laughs so hard tears fall. Brian looks indignant but resigned. Deaky looks proud of himself. When Roger gets his laughter under control he glances up at Freddie, whose eyes are full of love while looking at him. Roger flashes a small smile.</p>
<p>“Come with me.”</p>
<p>Roger stands and threads his fingers through Fred’s. Both Brian and Deaky make loud gagging noises. He flicks them off and makes a mental note to tease John about Your My Best Friend again. Freddie tugs him through the farmhouse.</p>
<p>They wind up in the sitting room, now dubbed the piano room. Roger doesn’t see anything out of place. It doesn’t stop his worry. Freddie’s surprise could be hazardous at the best of times. The man in question opens a drawer and pulls out a long box. Roger tilts his head but allows the box to be placed in his hands.</p>
<p>“Open it!”</p>
<p>He does.</p>
<p>Inside is a pair of expertly etched drumsticks. They’re glossy white with a music stanza twisting along the length of the stick. It takes him a second to realize that one is the opening notes for Love of My Life. The second one he has no idea about, it’s not one of their songs.</p>
<p>“I haven’t written that one fully, yet,” Freddie answers.</p>
<p>“They’re beautiful,” Roger picks them up and air drums, “although, did I miss a holiday or anniversary?”</p>
<p>“No love,” Freddie smiles.</p>
<p>Roger frowns wondering what the joke is. The drumsticks are heavier than his usual brand, not that he’s going to use these to <em>actually </em>drum, he’d hate to break them</p>
<p>“Remember a few years ago, a few months before we met John?”</p>
<p>He purses his lips. That year wasn’t exactly his finest. That gray feeling has gotten better with the years, especially after they found John and Brian’s own melancholy improved. There are still moments he feels it, especially when their former record company stole their money. Freddie is still looking at him expectantly.</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“You complained about your drumsticks breaking and taping them together ruined the sound.”</p>
<p>The conversation is lost to him, but it does sound like something that he would say.</p>
<p>“Well, I got you a pair that won’t break,” Freddie shrugs, “and we’re not exactly out of the hole that our label got us into, but I thought that this could be a start to the promise that I made you.”</p>
<p>“Promise?”</p>
<p>Freddie rolls his eyes but steps forward and trails a hand along Roger’s jaw and then cups the back of his head. The kiss is sweet and Roger leans into the hand.</p>
<p>“That I’d give you everything you deserve.”</p>
<p>Roger smiles. He reaches his own hand forward and holds the back of Freddie’s neck and brings their lips together again. Brian and Deaky must be up to something because he hears a loud peal of laughter. His grin widens.</p>
<p>“Thank you for these.”</p>
<p>Freddie strokes his cheek, “I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you.”</p>
<p>There’s another thud. Freddie sighs.</p>
<p>“We should make sure that they aren’t going to break anything or each other.”</p>
<p>Roger gives a bright smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, leave your thoughts and comments below or come talk to me on tumblr!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>